Miner Disturbance/Epitaphs
Overview The end screen lists a category of ending and a random epitaph which depends on that category. A number of the epitaphs make more or less blatant references: links below are mainly to external sites. Epitaphs by ending Quit the game * A dwarf or a rat? History will decide. * All flight and not profit. * Bravely ran away in fear. * Couldn't stand the heat. * Fame and infamy eluded them. * If you know this person, please put something interesting here. * Nobody knows why this gravestone is here. * Ooh, a clean hanky. * Sought the quiet life. * There are only myths, don't run away. * This little piggy went 'Wee, Wee, Wee' all the way to the title screen. * Was really lame. * When I were young, dwarves was dwarves not cowards. Explosion * Chose to paint the walls. * Marks of an explosion found near body - death remains a mystery. * Playing with fire is bad. * Reduced to ash. * Remember kids: don't try this at home. * Remember to throw the grenade next time, not the pin. * Tis only a flesh wound! Burnt in lava * Burninated * Dwarves are as hard as iron...iron melts in lava...QED * Final words: I'm MEELLTTINGGG. * Lava is hot. * Lava melts rock and dwarf alike. * Run away faster next time. * That seismograph is there for a reason, you know. * The light at the end of the tunnel wasn't the way out, then. * Too close. * Unfortunately Dwarves are not related to the Tzhaar... * Who would have thought that lava is bad? Burnt in oil (general) * Burnt to a crisp. * Crispy twit! * Firestarter - miner ender. * Not even Crazy Arthur is impressed. Burnt in oil (used jetpack) * Before using the jetpack, check whether you are covered in flammable substance. * Covered themselves in oil and then used a jetpack. * Had no one to blame but themselves. * Isn't going to do that again. * Probably did it on purpose. * They never read the instructions. * Well, that was spectacular! Drowned in ordinary water * Believed they were a fish. * Bloated and blue. * Breathing is good, not breathing is bad. * Darn water pressure. * Drowned by greed. * Dwarven lungs aren't designed to breathe water. * Splosh. * Take an Aqualung next time, and remember to refill it. * They don't call it mineral water for nothing, you know. * Wasn't a natural diver. * Yay! Food for the little fishies. Drowned in freezing water Drowned in oil: Black Gold, Crude Death * Is fuming. * Seasoned in petroleum. * Was pumped out in a barrel. * Will be cremated, at a distance. Suffocated in gas * Croaked choking. * Dynamite removes gas. * Gas is bad - very, very bad. * Gas! Put on the mask! Didn't study Wilfred Owen... * Green air isn't so great on your lungs. * Invest in a gas mask. * Oooh, green stuff. * The curse of the green glowing rocks strikes again. * This gas is about as good for you as a sausage in a bun. Crushed by falling rocks * A harder hat would have saved a lot of pain. * Ah, so rocks are heavy. * Fancy life as a vein of coal? * Falling boulders mean lots of pain. * Has a small carbon footprint. * Headaches are caused by rocks on the brain. * Kleine Miner * When you apply great presssure to carbon you get diamonds; when the same is done to miners, you get dead miners. Eaten by a myth * A Fatal Encounter of the Third Kind. * Got mythed. * Just think of the stories they could have told...if they got away. * Later miners will loot from this corpse. * Myth busted. * Only their boots were recovered. * So, they aren't myths after all, then. * What big teeth! * You are likely to be eaten by a myth. Eaten by a walrus * Became fat for the winter. * Crushed by a ton of blubber! * Had a wildlife experience. * Is part of the circle of life. * Made lunch. * The teeth are over a foot long! SURELY that's warning enough? * Was bullrushed. * Was pierced by a pinniped. Frozen in cold water * Became a popsicle. * Impersonated a snowman. * Is as cold as ice! * One miner on the rocks, coming up! * 'Snow way to die! * Was nicely preserved for archaelogists. * Was touched by Jack Frost Frozen by an ice bomb * Frozen in time. * Has freezer burn. * Ignored the manufacturer's warnings. * I'm invincible! * Is a lesson to all those who ignore the instructions page! * Left to his own devices. * Used dangerous technology at close proximity. Escaped the volcano: A Miner and a Survivor Technically these aren't epitaphs. * A gentleman, too. * Full of good dwarven traits. * GOLD GOLD GOLD * "I like miner disturbance, it has depth" - Mark F * Made his momma proud. * Now to spend all this GOLD. * *Sample certificate- do not copy* * Stood the test of time, this time. * The toast of all dwarves. * |_| |2 1337